Someone Precious
by MangaMan250
Summary: Naruto unknowingly befriends an enemy, won over by the stranger's kindness, Naruto chooses the girl over all else as he fears his team may intervene, now on the run, how will the blonde be able to deal with life as a missing nin? NaruxFemHaku!Strong/Smart Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

The blonde lay there, the rising sun slowly warming him through as it pierced the high trees of the surrounding forest, the thick fog had lifted from around his 'training grounds', a soft mist the only remnants of it. He could feel the morning dew that had settled over around the area, the scent of earth dominant in the air, he guessed he had went overboard like usual as his tired body protested to the idea of movement. He laid there still, his eyes closed as he dispersed the chakra still present in them, deactivating his ringed pupils from doing so.

A gentle breeze blew through the clearing almost causing him to shudder as it softly brushed through his long blonde hair, the bangs of his full fringe softly tickling his forehead thanks to the wind. The chill of the gentle gust only served to remind him that he had left his black, high collared jacket open last night, the burnt orange trim becoming more visible as he zipped it closed, hiding the simple white Uzumaki tank top that was layered beneath it. His thoughts were abruptly halted as the delicate sound of humming reached his ears, perfectly relaxed he rested a while longer, soon the hypnotising melody increased in volume causing him to realise that it was now less distant.

"Oh!" An alarmed feminine voice said. They let out a soothing giggle, the heart-warming sound only adding to the blonde's serenity until he heard them speak.  
>"You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." They warned kindly, upon hearing this Naruto shot up into a seated position, the person now plain to see. They had long, straight black hair that seemed to catch the attention of the light as it flowed down their back; Naruto noticed the graceful, pale red kimono that was accompanied by a creamy, white sash tied around their waist, causing him to fight down a blush as he gazed at the heavenly figure.<p>

"A-A-Angel?" Naruto stuttered out, still much under the influence of sleep, his sudden compliment caused the person blush a deep red and quickly turn away in embarrassment.  
>Naruto shook his head removing some of his confusion.<br>"I uhm…what are you doing here? How'd you get in here?" Naruto asked a little bewildered, he was sure that he had sealed the area off prior to starting his training the previous night.

"W-Well I was here yesterday night, strangely i couldn't seem to find my way out of the area. So I gave up, deciding to pick herbs." The person answered while trying to regain their composure from the blonde's initial reaction to seeing them.  
>"Herbs?" Naruto asked curiously, it seemed like a peculiar reason to stay out all night, even if he was partly to blame due to his seals.<br>"Yes, using these herbs can heal injuries and illness." The person who he assumed to be a girl informed, their lips slightly curved upwards sincerely as they answered.

"Oh…uh…I'm Naruto! What's your name?" The blonde asked sheepishly, only to be met with a smile.  
>"Haku…and by the way, I'm a boy." Haku beamed innocently, the declaration caused Naruto to almost have a heart attack due to the shock from the revelation.<br>'_H-He's prettier than Sakura! How the hell can he be a guy!?" _Naruto struggled inwardly until his new acquaintance brought him away from his musings.  
>"What are you doing here anyway, Naruto-kun?" asked the boy, the innocent smile still present as they leaned forwards showing their curiosity.<p>

"Training…well I was until I fell asleep." He explained before itching the back of his head nervously, chuckling in embarrassment as he did so.  
>"Ohh…Are you a ninja or something?" Haku asked the blonde, listening contently.<br>"That's right! I came all the way from Konoha to help the land in hidden in the waves!" Naruto said adjusting his headband slightly, proud of his current mission.  
>"Wow, that's amazing…but why were you training?" The boy asked seemingly a little stumped.<br>"To be the strongest I can be! One day I ll be the hokage." Naruto announced with a foxy grin.  
>"For what reason?" Haku asked, unknowingly narrowing his hazel eyes at the blonde.<br>"To be the strongest ninja in my village! So everyone will recognise me for who I am…and not what they _think_ I am." Naruto answered as he thought about all of the times he had been called demon.  
>"Are you doing that for yourself… or for someone else?" Haku asked somewhat coldly.<br>Naruto rubbed the back of his neck feeling under pressure as he gave his answer.  
>"Hmm…For both." He replied hoping that his answer would not anger the boy.<br>"Do you have someone important?" the feminine male asked warmly.

"W-What do you mean?" he questioned suddenly embarrassed, considering a hidden meaning.  
>"A person is capable of becoming truly strong when they are protecting something they cherish."<br>Naruto thought about the question, as he remembered the time he had fought against Mizuki in order to save Iruka-sensei, although Naruto was strong, back then he was no Chuunin.  
>"Yeah, I understand that." He said with a sincere grin but his smile wasn't returned.<p>

Haku looked at him with a pained expression as he remembered his own past, the cold memories flooded his mind until he felt something coming towards him.  
>"You're eyes…" Naruto said with concern, he stretched out his hand, about to rest it on Haku's shoulder when the boy suddenly jerked backwards, causing his hand to land softly on Haku's chest.<br>Naruto looked at his hand and then back up to meet Haku's chocolate eyes, the person he was resting his hand on was now blushing a deep crimson. The blonde, confused, looked back towards his hand and squeezed as if testing something he was unsure of, as he did Haku let out a silent moan causing him to immediately withdraw his hand as the heat rose in his cheeks.

"Y-You said you were a boy!" Naruto announced embarrassed, only making Haku's blush deepen.  
>"S-Sorry for lying… a-a person I knew once told me it would be safer to tell strangers that I was a male." She said glancing at the ground, having not quite recovered from the moment.<br>Naruto nodded his understanding; he considered it may have made sense to do so.  
>"Well I guess that explains why you're so pretty." He thought aloud before suddenly realising what he said making him glow a soft red colour.<br>"I-I…uhh… I mean!" He stuttered out making the girl let out a gentle giggle.  
>"Thank you Naruto-kun, I hope we can meet again sometime" She said before standing, she bowed gracefully showing her polite attitude, then turned to walk away, her wooden basket of herbs in hand.<br>"Y-Yeah, me too! …B-Bye!" He said almost to himself as he released the barrier around the area allowing the girl to exit freely. The blonde sighed heavily then slumped down on his back, deciding to enjoy peace for a little while longer.

As Haku left the blonde her face turned cold, her smile fading as she considered the next place they'd be likely to meet, having to stop herself from sadly sighing she steeled herself then quickly left the peaceful forest area.

The blonde stood on the bridge with no small amount of boredom; he glanced over at his silver haired Jounin instructor who merely gave an eye smile in response. Naruto sighed heavily, he had offered to guard Tazuna's house to avoid standing here like this but a certain Uchiha replied  
>"If Naruto is capable of doing it then so am I, hn, I'll even keep Sakura with me for a disadvantage." The blonde shook his head as he remembered his team mate mocking the poor pinkette, well he knew she didn't mind, he was just glad Sasuke had opened up a little.<p>

Naruto looked around, as thick mist descended, clouding his vision due to its density, the bridge he was situated upon was still under construction, though now it was about to be used as a battlefield for warring ninja. The fog around him was making even seeing the floor below him difficult, so looking at the enemy a few feet away placed a slight strain on his eyes, the low visibility obviously a disadvantage Naruto intended to remove it from the scene.

"**Fuuton: Gust!**" He announced as he built up wind chakra in his lungs before releasing it in the form of a powerful stream of wind, it sped towards the enemy dangerously but as expected they leapt out of the way of the attack with ease before landing un-phased. The jutsu's true purpose was to clear the mist before it spread any further, and fortunately for the blonde it had worked, his vision now clear he glared towards his opponents.

"Good work Naruto...looks like it's one on one." Kakashi complimented while thinking aloud. Naruto nodded an affirmative to the scarecrow jounin who took his leave to combat the mist assassin. The jinchuuriki charged at Haku, startling her with his speed as he raced across the bridge closing the distance between them almost instantly.

He decided to make use of her sudden vulnerability, beginning a deadly taijutsu skirmish, starting the bout with a straight kick to the gut leaving the mist kunoichi staggering backwards in an attempt to catch her breath. Still a little winded Haku was unable to guard against the solid uppercut that impacted her lower jaw, knocking her into the air. Not finished with his onslaught, Naruto span on spot, using his momentum as an added force, he drove both of his elbows behind him, striking Haku's ribs, forcing the girl to fly back a short distance.

Quickly recollecting herself, somewhat panicked by the blondes display of strength, she stood in a defensive stance, expecting Naruto to be unrelenting in his attack, she was surprised to notice that he too had fallen into a defensive stance looking prepared for any strike she may launch.

"Oi Kakashi, looks like you've got yourself a nice tool over there, but that brat is no match for him." Zabuza spoke with confidence but was quickly interrupted by the charging form of Kakashi; the mist jounin readied himself in a defence position as Kakashi rushed towards him, kunai in hand, fully intending to fight to the death.

"I won't let you down Zabuza-sama!" Haku announced after hearing her master's belief in her. She lunged at Naruto, striking with a series of three fatal kicks all aimed high, towards the blonde's head. Naruto barely managed to parry the first two kicks, knocking them aside with his wrists, though the unexpected roundhouse to his gut connected leaving him staggering backwards across the bridge. Quickly throwing up his guard in an 'x' formation, his arms managed to absorb most of the damage from the next powerful kick as he attempted to counter attack.

The two were locked in a taijutsu battle, each mercilessly throwing kick and punch towards the opponent, seizing an opportunity, Naruto caught Haku's small fist in his palm, holding her in place, leaving her wide open as he struck back with a punch to her neck causing her breathing to momentarily falter, not allowing her an opportunity to escape he followed up with a strong kick to the chest which sent her skidding backwards.

"Looks like I'll actually have to release these after all!" Naruto declared while making the hand seal for a dispelling jutsu, he had revealed a set of Gai approved weight seals that were hindering his movements.  
>"<strong>Release!<strong>" The blonde yelled, as he did so the seals started to glow a deep blue until they faded to nothingness, immediately feeling relief from the added weight he decided to go on the offensive.

In a burst of new found speed Naruto charged Haku taking her completely off guard, overwhelming her as he managed to land multiple punches to the body causing the girl to throw up her guard in an effort to hold her ground, Naruto changed tactic and struck with a powerful kick aimed at the side of the mist kunoichi's head, to his shock, Haku ducked under the blow and in a sweeping motion, kicked away Naruto's support knocking him off his feet. Showing no mercy she grabbed his airborne form by the ankles and thrown him over her shoulder, slamming him down onto the unforgiving bridge below.

Quickly rolling to the right, while still laid against the cold steel, Naruto narrowly evaded a barrage of senbon. Leaping to his feet, he hurled two explosive tagged kunai towards Haku causing her to jump left to safety, anticipating this; Naruto finished his set of hand seals.

"**Katon: flame burst!**" He yelled. As the name suggested a large burst of vicious flames shot out from Naruto's outstretched hand, aiming straight for Haku as she landed from her evasive manoeuvre, seeing the gushing flames she hurriedly flipped through one handed seals.  
>"<strong>Suiton: Water wall!<strong>" She roared. Haku's counter consisted of a 6ft wall of water that acted as a shield, defending against the harsh flames; they soon fizzled out of existence while the water evaporated due to the intensity of the heat.

Using the clashing techniques as a distraction Naruto charged, leapt into the air and landed a harsh flying kick to Haku's jaw, the crushing blow causing her to loose balance leaving Naruto to unleash a barrage of taijutsu against the ice user.

"**Kage Buushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled causing four clones to appear, taking advantage of the still dazed Haku; they attacked her from four sides, covering all angles. When she came around, her eyes widened in shock as she saw she was surrounded, thinking on her feet she slammed her hand on to the floor below her in an effort to disperse her opponents with a jutsu.

"**Hyoton: Rising spears!**" A sheet of ice flooded the area leaving the Naruto clones unable to re-act as they were pierced by a set of unforgiving frozen spikes, effectively 'killing' them. The real Naruto, luckily, was out of the radius, flying through hand seals preparing his own ninjutsu.

"**Fuuton: Wind blade!**" The jinchuuriki declared making a slashing motion with his right arm that was soon followed by a crescent shaped blast of wind; the attack was now hurtling towards Haku. Seeing she could not counter in time the mist kunoichi dodged, throwing senbon in attempt to skewer the blonde, two of the senbon struck the leaf genin, one dead in the left shoulder and the other piercing his right thigh.

"Now!" Haku commanded to herself as she rapidly closed the distance between the two of them while holding a hand seal in place much to the alarm of her opponent.  
>"<strong>Hijutsu: Crystal Ice mirrors.<strong>" She stated coldly, suddenly after, the water moisture in the air began to condense together to form crystal like mirrors, twelve were created encircling the two at ground level and floating above them was another eight mirrors also in circle formation however the final mirror was facing directly towards the ground.

After the mirrors had taken their igloo like shape Haku did something that shocked Naruto, she pressed her hand slowly against the mirror then sank into it, then instantly every single mirror within the formation was reflecting Haku, Naruto took up a defensive stance, left on edge as he prepared for what was to come from this new bizarre looking technique.

"Looks like its game over for that brat; no one has ever escaped that technique." Zabuza announced with an overly large grin as his sword clashed against Kakashi's much smaller kunai.  
>"Naruto won't be beaten so easily." Kakashi said, staring the other jonin in the eyes as he managed to push as side the huge sword, in an instant he brought down his kunai slashing open the ex-mist Nin.<br>Suddenly a thick mist appeared right in front of his eyes and quickly spread across the bridge, once again making seeing near impossible for the scarecrow jounin causing him to frantically look around noticing that Zabuza had vanished.

"Honestly Kakashi, you didn't expect me to only have one way to deploy the mist concealment did you? How naïve." Zabuza taunted, his voice seemingly coming from all directions as he had activated his 'silent killing' technique. Kakashi quickly moved his Hitai ate to stop it from covering his sharingan, a desperate attempt to locate Zabuza though he only heard a mocking laugh.

"Even that eye won't save you now." The mist nin said before slashing at Kakashi's left shoulder, the attack, barely countered as Kakashi slashed back impulsively but Zabuza was already gone. His jonin instincts telling him to duck was the only thing that saved him from being decapitated, as he felt a few of his silver locks be sliced off, by the monstrous sword as it passed overhead.

Hastily looking around for Zabuza he was once again taunted.  
>"You see Kakashi, you are fighting with your eyes! That is why you will never beat Me."<br>"What are you talking about? the mist affects you as we—" he questioned though his train of thought was interrupted upon seeing Zabuza a few feet away from him, stood calmly with his eyes closed, yet somehow he seemed to be looking at Kakashi.  
>"There are more senses than just sight." Zabuza educated. Suddenly Kakashi was forced to leap backwards as the colossal sword was swung, evading just in time, but still received a deep gash across his stomach.<br>"Dammit! At this rate I ll be sliced in two!" Kakashi grunted while looking down at the wound, unable to rest he found himself narrowly evading another one of Zabuza's attacks.

_'Think Kakashi, think! How can I beat him without seeing him?!'_ he thought to himself, reluctantly he tried closing his eyes, the act very nearly got him killed as his eyes forced themselves open and his body – seemingly moving on its own, blocked the strike with his kunai that was soon knocked away from him due to the strength of the attack.

Leaping back to formulate a plan Kakashi thrown down two smoke bombs creating a distraction, he hid within it, choosing to place explosive tags around himself in case Zabuza decided to follow him in. As intended Zabuza soon appeared, sword in hand, Kakashi couldn't react as he brought down the oversized blade, giving him a life ending blow, cleaving the man in two.

Zabuza's victory was short lived as the Kakashi in front of him poofed into nothingness, the cloud of smoke filling the area, still having his eyes shut he wasn't aware of the danger until it was too late, the sound of several fuses burning away before four explosions took place was the only thing alerting him of the tags, barely getting out of the smoke in time, he took some of the blast to his left side tearing up his arm and leg in the process.

"Where've you run too rat?!" Zabuza growled, tired of toying around he 'looked' around for Kakashi hoping to end the leaf jounin's life as soon as possible, after hearing a poofing noise which he guessed to be Kakashi, he found himself being hunted down by a pack of nin-dogs, the beasts having no difficulty in located the mist ninja via scent.

"Defeat you with something other than vision, hmm? It's not wise to give your opponent advice." Kakashi taunted with a 'matter of fact' tone as his dogs sped towards their target, the mist having no effect against their noses.

"Shit!" Naruto spat, another two senbon had been embedded in his stomach, as the waves of senbon continued the blonde was find it increasingly difficult to evade, the beatings he was so used too was helping his pain threshold greatly as he looked around, trying desperately to follow Haku's movements. Deciding that simply being aware hadn't worked the last few times, if the senbon sticking out of his body was a source of evidence, he chose to try a new strategy.

"**Kage Buushin no jutsu**." Naruto announced as two clones appeared looking in different directions in an attempt to locate the mist kunoichi, seeing her attack or not, could decide his fate.  
>"Those won't help you here. You will be defeated, give up. I don't wish to kill you, but to accomplish the dreams of another; I will kill my heart and become a ninja." She spoke in a cold, monotone voice.<br>"Grrr…Like hell I'd just give up!" Naruto announced stubbornly, he was unwilling to back down and defeat was not an option, he glared up at the mirrors in the 'arena' of ice, waiting for the Nin to strike.

A blur of movement was seen flickering from a mirror behind the leaf genin and sooner than he could dodge another barrage of senbon threatened to pierce his neck. Seeing the needles in advance, one of his clones grabbed him by the arm, swung him in a circle and launched him towards the blurring movement, effectively evading the senbon and countering at the same time.

Naruto cocked back his fist as he flew through the air at his now visible opponent, when within range he let loose, his fist slamming into the unprepared mask with a great force that launched the body attached to it across the bridge, causing his opponent to crash into one of the mirrors.

Hurriedly stumbling back inside the mirror behind her the ninja deemed herself safe, that strategy wouldn't work twice, if the blonde was as good as she thought he was then he'd know it, as if reading her thoughts the two clones standing by his side dispelled.

"It seems you got lucky, I can assure it will not happen again, I ask you once more, please – give up." Haku said with a slight tremble in her voice, it sounded almost desperate as she pleaded for him to give up, although this just seemed to enrage Naruto, his chakra flaring uncontrolled, as he glared back at the crystal mirrors.

"Why?! Why do you go against your own beliefs for others?" Naruto snarled, as he pulsed with rage  
>"People shouldn't destroy themselves for others! It's not right!" Naruto cried at one of the many mirrors, hoping that he could somehow talk some sense into his opponent.<br>"Would you not do the same if it was for the sake of someone precious?" Haku questioned softly, which apparently hit a nerve; Naruto gritted his teeth before staring back at the mirror.  
>"If they force you to go against yourself…they are not worthy of being called precious." Naruto spat out in anger, his voice echoing around the small arena.<p>

"I see, but you and I are different. Zabuza-san is my only precious person, he took something that no one else needed and gave me a purpose. I am his tool and I shall not fail him." Haku said as her monotone voice broke revealing her soft, gentle voice as she spoke about her master with compassion.

Once more Naruto's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the voice, unknowingly he edged slightly closer to the mirror on instinct as if struggling to believe something.  
>"H-Haku? ..." He asked quietly, almost not wanting to hear an answer, the sound almost drowned out completely by the sound of charging dogs.<br>"I guess I do not need to wear this mask any longer." Haku replied softly as the mask slid away from her face to reveal her identity.

Then something in Naruto snapped.

His eyes flickered a dangerous shade of red and instantly his hands were upon either side of his head, clutching it as if to stop it from exploding, he writhed around screaming out in anguish and crimson whips of charka illuminated the ice mirrors, swirling around the small area startling the mist kunoichi. Wind kicked up due to the pressure from releasing such a large amount of chakra, the blonde only seemed to be releasing more until suddenly the crimson energy withdrew into its container leaving the boy empowered.

His head snapped back, his arms fell limp as his stood staring up at the highest mirror, his trembling legs the only thing keeping him upright as his whole body shuddered from the sudden intake of demon chakra. His head arched forward in an almost inhuman movement as he stared towards the mirror that contained the real Haku, his red eyes peering into it as a face splitting grin came across his features.

"**Hahahaha! You can't hide forever!**" Naruto shot out, not breaking his stare, the laugh misplaced coming from the blonde as its crazed tone caused Haku to shudder.  
>"<strong>This was all that was giving me so much trouble!?"<strong> Naruto roared now looked completely calm and un-phased by the situation, then the vicious, lethal grin was again present on his face.  
>"<em><strong>Like something like this would stop me." <strong>_He threatened with confidence, without even realising the blonde was unleashing a terrible amount of killing intent.

In a blur faster than his opponent could follow, Naruto was challenging the mirror as he slammed his fist into the centre of it, only allowing Haku seconds to escape into a different mirror. Haku looked at the boy in front of her, his fist still implanted in the mirror.

"These mirrors are indestruc— that can't be!" She cried out watching in horror as the mirror shattered into pieces, the crystal shards littering the air as it did.  
>"<strong>Man, that's too bad… I thought you were going to say they were indestructible.<strong>" Naruto taunted, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk. The blonde immediately snapped to attention in an unpredictable movement that Haku was now finding terrifying, she wasn't fighting against something human; this boy was a beast.

'How can he just tear them apart as if they are nothing?!' she thought to herself, submitting to a fear she had long forgotten, her breathing heavy as she hid behind the defence of her mirrors.  
>"<strong>Really… is this it? It looks like you're running out of mirrors! Hahaha!<strong>" Naruto pressured, still using the arrogant/ carefree tone as he flashed the girl demonic grin.  
>"<em><strong>You're precious to me! Hahaha! Do you really think I'd let you live your life as nothing but a tool!? " <strong>_Naruto said in momentary control, his words affecting the mist kunoichi, leaving her gazing down at the ground sadly.

"**Ha-Ha! Stop hiding in those damn mirrors already! I'm getting tired of this crap!"  
>"Not coming out!? Fine! I guess I'll just have to break them all!" <strong>Naruto announced. Red chakra swirled around his outstretched hand blessing it with enormous power, his head tilted to the side, staring down his arm, using it as a form of targeting guide. Rings formed in his red pupils, the pair of eyes he'd so desperately hidden from his village, were now revealed to the girl opposing him.

**"Sorry! This demon chakra **_**really**_** doesn't like me holding back!" **Naruto apologized as Haku, startled by the turn of events, panicked in her mirror, unable to predict what was coming next.**  
>"Hahahah! I know! I'll make it up to you! Here, I've got a present for you!" <strong>Naruto bellowed, his maniacal laugh resounding throughout the small arena. **  
>"Shinra…"<strong>Naruto prepared, the demon chakra altering his personality as fatal crimson chakra bubbled and burst around his arm, then in an instant the chakra sped up, violently twisting around the boy's arm as it crawled down to his outstretched Haku's despair the visible pure demon chakra only seemed to condense as it collected at the blondes hand, she had never seen anything like it, too shocked to create a counter-attack the ice user was left gawking at the sight of the new attack._  
><em>  
>"<em><strong>Tensei!" <strong>_The blonde roared, his voice carrying an enormous amount of weight as power flooded his body, the attack left his hand, the gravity around them being manipulated to create a devastating force to be reckoned soon as the word left his mouth Haku leapt backwards outside of the arena of crystal mirrors in cold sweat, fear written across her face, she only prayed the mirrors would offer some kind of means of stopping the frightening jutsu, she didn't even know what it was, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out.

A pulse of gravity flowed through the air causing it to ripple from the force, the crystal mirrors soon collided with the haunting attack and offered little defence against it; as soon as they were struck they began to crack, the initial blow not enough to shatter them, the rest of the force followed, almost immediately causing the crystal to smash under pressure.

The attack tore through the air as it raced towards it's intended target, not having any way to oppose such a force, the terrified kunoichi merely gulped, throwing up a hasty guard in an 'x' formation only hoping that her limbs would not be ripped from her.

Not giving the petrified Haku a chance to recover as the dense force brushed over her with tremendous weight, he buried a back fist strike into her ribs causing her to arch forwards onto his arm in pain, withdrawing his fist he left her bent forwards, writhing, he contined his slaughter by executing a jaw shattering scissor kick that launched the girl high into the air.

In hot pursuit, Naruto disappeared; reappearing behind his target he embedded his elbow into the back of the girl's neck, propelling her back towards the unforgiving bridge. Impacting with the unmerciful surface, Haku let out a cry of pain, her whole body trembling as she stretched out a weak arm in attempt to push her weak body into a standing position, for the first time since she could remember she felt hopeless, her life was about to be ripped from her.

Her eyes widened in shock, a breath escaping her as she felt her body now weightless, she realised Naruto was clutching her by her overcoat, lifting her so that she was at his eye level. He just stared in her chocolate eyes for a while, his piercing blood red, ringed eyes a truly intimidating sight, which only helped to unnerve her already trembling body.

"_**Stop with that shaking shit!" **_Naruto demanded, disgusted at the sight of the girl in front of him, he looked away and spat showing his distaste. Looking into her eyes once more he leaned closer, Haku truly scared felt herself pull away on instinct alone.  
><strong>"Well?! Now what?! Huh!?" <strong>He bellowed causing her to jerk back further in a desperate attempt to hide away from the current situation; it was unlike anything she had ever faced.  
>"<strong>I don't see that piece of trash helping you!" <strong>He growled causing the ice user to scowl in defiance  
>"Don't you dare talk about Zabuz-" She fought back bravely in an attempt to stand her ground.<br>"**Go ahead! I'm standing right here. Feel free to stop me!** **But I have a question…**" Naruto offered, leaning over so close that he was only inches away from Haku's ear, his breath hitting her cold neck.  
>"<strong>What happens, when…?<strong>_** A better tool comes along? What happens then!?**__" _Naruto whispered, increasing in volume until he was shouting in rage, The ex-mist ninja let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in before being violently shook in Naruto's grip, the blonde silently demanding an answer.

"**Well!? What happens to you!?" **He yelled violently as Haku's body went limp in his arm, giving up completely, however not receiving an answer only served to infuriate the blonde further.  
><strong>"What happens to my precious person!?" <strong>He bellowed, the word precious ringing through the girls ears, a grim sense of guilt passing through her.

"B-But…b-but…" She stuttered out, not quite sure on how to even respond, the blonde had stumped her, she was beaten both mentally and physically, she was defeated.  
>"Y-You are right…I have failed Zabuza-san, I am to be discarded. Please kill me." She spoke softly, her tone icy as she embraced death, looking at the cold bridge below her that would soon be her final battlefield.<br>"**I told you! I won't let you act like you're just some tool!" **Naruto declared giving her another strong shake as if too bring her to her senses, tears in his demonic eyes threatened to fall, looking terribly out of place on the boy at this moment in time.

Their attention was caught by a deafening screeching noise; a fierce blue light illuminated the steel bridge below as the sound of thousands of chirping birds shrieked through the bridge's silence.  
>"<strong>Chidori!<strong>" Kakashi cried as the lethal lightning jutsu around his hand flared to life, he gripped his wrist in an effort to control the immense power; the technique prepared, the silver haired leaf jounin charged towards the captured Zabuza, with only one purpose in mind.

"I'm sorry Naruto; it would appear I cannot die just yet." Haku whispered softly, disappearing in a crystal ice mirror while Naruto was distracted by the deadly assassination technique his Sensei was using. The blonde turned to witness Zabuza about to be impaled, the sound of pierced flesh resounding through his mind as he saw her, mouth loosely hung open in a silent scream of pain, eyes a loss of their usual rich colour, she arched forward lifelessly, body limp, onto kakashi's outstretched arm that had pierced her.

Kakashi slowly removed his hand from the ice user, an unspoken amount of respect held for her, he placed her down carefully on the bridge but to his surprise he looked up at the demon in the mist.  
>"Hmph. A good tool until the end." He stated coldly, seemingly uncaring for the girl who had sacrificed herself to protect him, unknowingly enraging an already unstable Naruto.<br>Zabuza disappeared, leaving Kakashi startled, the scarecrow jounin frantically turning to see the man striking his blind side, he was finished.

The world slowed down for Naruto, everything slowed to a crawl, the movement in which would end Kakashi's life taking place in slow motion. He had just lost Haku now he was about to lose his Sensei, his mind was racing through thoughts at a million miles a second. He closed his eyes in desperation, willing the act he was witnessing not to take place. His eyes forced themselves open with grimace, now a soft purple colour, the ringed pupils still present.

Words he had never heard or spoken before appeared in his mind, not questioning it he outstretched his palm naturally as his body moved on its own.  
>"<strong>Bansho Ten'in!"<strong> The blonde declared, gravity rippled once again, the world instantly became speeding back to life as the ex-mist jounin was ripped from his position much to his confusion. Kakashi was left wide eyed in shock as he stared towards the blonde in wonderment.

Naruto really didn't want to have to use this, especially not in front of Kakashi, but it was a finishing blow, and right now that was something he needed as a deadly opponent flew helplessly towards him. Just for a moment, Naruto thought of his father, the Yondaime hokage.  
>'<em>Sorry for stealing your technique old man…' <em>Naruto thought to himself, smiling softly as a clone popped into existence.

He outstretched his hand to the clone, both jounin now watching with confusion the as the world once again seemed to slow for Naruto as he prepared his attack, as he prepared for his first kill. He felt it, the chakra being formed in his hand, the spiralling form being shaped by his clone assistant who was recklessly striking the energy with his bare hands, the blonde, catching the cold form of Haku laid lifeless caused his chakra flared dangerously, the sphere immediately growing exponentially.

"**Oodama Rasengan!"** The blonde announced, Kakashi's jaw was left wide open as he viewed a mini Minato saving him from the demon hidden in the mist.  
>Zabuza couldn't even react as the force of gravity worked against him drawing him ever closer to the dangerous technique that he sighted in the blonde's palm; this would be how he died. Naruto thrust the huge spiralling ball of pure chakra into the man's chest, immediately surprised by the force unleashed as it collided with the man's chest. The chakra begin to scorch Zabuza's skin as the sphere began to implode, the world chose this time to return to normal speed, the deadly technique of the fourth Hokage slammed into him, the force ripping a hole through his flesh not un-similar to the one Haku suffered through, then with a tremendous force he was launched away from the blonde, spinning in the air as he flew.<p>

Naruto panted desperately, hungry for air as his clone disappeared, he wasn't use to controlling a force like that, it was a startling experience. He looked up towards the leaf jounin, who was merely gaping at the sight of Zabuza's corpse, not only had the blonde just saved his life but in the spur of the moment he just used one of the fourth's techniques then went on to silence the ex-mist jonin, permanently. Not to mention, the kid was in possession of the Rinnegan!

Naruto snapped back to life, immediately dashing over to the heavily injured ice user, the purple colour draining from his eyes leaving them a clear sky blue, he looked down sadly at the dying Haku.  
>"Shit! She won't last long!" Naruto analysed frantically, an idea raced into his mind and he found himself going through the hand seals for one of the few medical ninjutsu he had learnt from scrolls alone.<p>

A pool of green chakra appeared within his hands, activating the low level healing technique much to the leaf jounin's surprise, the blonde held his hands over the wound desperately. After around thirty seconds he was about to attempt to close the wound using Fuinjutsu, to preserve the body until reaching a hospital, when he noticed something in his peripheral vision, Zabuza's murderous sword, the Kubikiri Houchou.

Soaked with Kakashi's blood the broken blade was absorbing the crimson metallic fluid and begun regenerating, which is when Naruto's eyes snapped open wide, he immediately raced to get it, as soon as it was in his possession he was by Haku's side, a single tear had fell from her eye as she stared up at the blonde who was urgently trying to save her.

"N-Naruto…I-I'm so-sorry…" she coughed out in a raspy voice, the crushed blonde merely silenced her as he softly placed his index finger over her delicate lips, shaking his head slowly. With that her eyes fluttered and she slipped into unconsciousness. Naruto let out a pained sigh, hurriedly turning to the deadly sword, the tool in which would he would use to save Haku's life.

Pulling out a vial of ink and an old brush he quickly slapped many simple symbols along the blade of the weapon as fast as his hands would allow him, not forgetting to look over them to double check their accuracy, with a satisfied nod he channelled a small amount of chakra into the blade, effectively bringing the seal to life.

"**Fuinjutsu: Ability locate!**" The colossal sword began glowing a deep blue colour as chakra flowed through it, the blade started to release a soft buzzing noise alerting Naruto that the technique had been successful, he picked up the blade and held it steadily over Haku's wound before stabbing her remorsefully in the same spot.  
><strong><br>**"**Fuinjutsu: Ability Reverse!" **The blonde declared, the blood that was repairing the blade from piercing Haku's body, crawled back down the blade, residing back into Haku. The blade slowly began seeping into the wound, the metal slowly deteriorating as it merged with the critically injured girl. Soon the blade had completely sealed the lethal wound, alarmingly though the legendary sword continued merging with the helpless girl.

"Please…please! Please work!" Naruto was shouting in a desperate mantra, tears stained his face as he looked at the girl in honest desperation, he couldn't lose her, he wouldn't, he refused to with every ounce of strength that he had. Kakashi glumly watched on as his Sensei's son suffered, the sight being almost too much to bear even for his cold heart that had witnessed this so many times.

Naruto watched on as the metallic skin that was sealing Haku's wound began converting into human flesh and soon enough it looked as if Haku had never been injured at all.  
>Naruto slumped forward, hopefully checking the endangered girl's pulse.<p>

"…" Naruto let out a soft gasp, his breath hitched, his face the picture of surprise as he stared down at he girl, unable to stop the now heavier flow of tears.

* * *

><p>Another new story! I hope you enjoyed reading it, this story along with 'House Guest' will be hopefully frequently updated, though I plan big things for 'The Hunted' including enhancing the earlier chapters, after reading it again I feel that I have made vast improvements since those chapters were released, I really don't want the early chapters to drive people away xD.<p>

A huge thank you to anyone who reviews, adds to favourites and/ or Alerts, groups are always fantastic too! I try to reply to every review I get any questions will be answered!


	2. Chapter 2

She was alive. He had done it.

Tears of joy stained his cheeks as the girl's breathing started to even out, he didn't care about anything else right now, the blonde could only look down at her pale, snow white skin as she lay there now blissfully unconscious. His breath hitched as he let out a relieved sigh, a laugh of triumph weakly escaped the jinchuuriki; his crisis was over now at least.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the great demon of the mist and his little follower couldn't even kill a useless old man." Spat a disgusting, short man who stood in front of a large amount of hired mercenaries in an attempt to look threatening.  
>"Well at least I don't have to pay those assholes." The man scoffed before letting out an exaggerated, mocking laugh, this man was Gato. The vile business man began a confident stride along the bridge, his goons not far behind him, as he searched for something.<br>"Find and kill the bridge builder." He ordered coldly, as soon as he did, the small army charged forward as if happy to carry out the command.

"Naruto!" Kakashi alerted as he got into a fighting stance, the leaf genin snapped back to reality, his peaceful moments spent just staring happily at the ex-mist kunoichi were interrupted, the blonde was not in a forgiving mood. Momentarily shocked by battle cries that could be heard from behind them, Kakashi and Naruto were surprised to see that a large crowd had gathered with make shift weapons and armour all rallied behind Inari.  
>"We won't sit back and do anything any longer!" The small boy bellowed as he led the villagers. With a roar of courage the civilians charged fully intending to push back there oppressors.<p>

"**Kage buushin no jutsu**!" Naruto bellowed, his hands forming the trademark cross shape as he effortlessly created fifty shadow clones, Kakashi soon followed suit  
>"<strong>Kage Buushin no jutsu!<strong>" He yelled as he matched Naruto's fifty causing them to now greatly outnumber the opposing army of untrained mercenaries.

The blonde nodded towards Kakashi, who then in turn nodded back, facing the army who weren't intimidated by sheer numbers, the two decided to do something about this new attack force that didn't have the sense to back down.  
>"<strong>Fuuton: Cyclone!<strong>" Naruto cried as he blown a huge gust of wind towards the enemy from his outstretched hands, the violent wind causing most of the mercenaries to raise their arms in anticipation for the full attack.  
>"<strong>Katon: Fire stream!<strong>" Kakashi announced as he spat out an intense flame that met the wind, combining the two jutsu to make a devastating inferno.

The two combined attacks scorched through the air, the sheer force of the attack killing a large number of the mercenary army, leaving others quivering in fear, those with sense immediately turned to flee. Soon all that remained was a terrified Gato, the man gulped as his life was about to be ripped from him. Naruto sped towards the man, and within an instant he was upon him, he lofted the disgusting man into the air, gripping him by the throat.

The coward was seen kicking his feet in desperation, clutching at the genin's arm attempting to free himself but it was an effort in vain. The blonde looked him dead in the eyes, the pain Haku had suffered through, the loss of Zabuza, the oppression that the wave country had suffered, it was all down to this miserable excuse for a human being and his greed. Naruto wanted to kill this man, he could feel it, he wanted to rip out his heart and show it to his dying eyes, deep down he knew though, that it was not his place to do so.

The leaf genin hurled the short man towards the hungry wave crowd, the militia happy to be given their revenge, cheered in triumph. It didn't take long for the man to shriek out in utter pain as the villagers killed him in the most torturous way possible, the blood of their greatest enemy now soaked the symbol of their hope; The Great Naruto bridge.

Naruto's tired mind fell back to Haku, immediately he ran to her side, worrying over her condition once again. Her wound had closed but she was still unconscious. Carefully he picked her up bridal style, deciding he would take her to the hospital, he couldn't tell her current condition from his little medical knowledge. He looked towards Kakashi who had just done the honour of giving Zabuza a 'sea burial' by throwing him over the bridge into the water below. Kakashi let out a sigh and did his best to put up an eye smile in an attempt to ease his student.

"Come on Naruto; let's go back…you did well today." Kakashi spoke softly; he put a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder while the two walked back to the village. Kakashi then collapsed from exhaustion, letting out a sigh the blonde left Tazuna and the other thankful villagers to tend to the silver haired scarecrow, he was taken to Tazuna's house where he would be able to rest in peace, well except for the annoyances that were his other two genin team members, but they weren't so bad.

The blonde couldn't help but notice Inari standing there, a proud look on his face as he gazed up at the heavens, he began to wander over to the boy, and then considered that he should be left alone, besides he had to get Haku to the hospital, he really hoped she was stable.

"I did it dad! I protected the place I love with my own two hands just like you told me too!" Inari yelled for his father to hear, a lone tear washed down his cheek, not wasting time to wipe it away he ran back into the village, the place that he had defended.

Several hours had passed after the doctor had examined Haku, with the blonde nervously tapping his foot as the man gave his diagnosis, he was nothing short of amazed at the whole process, the sword was apparently reconstructing the cells in Haku's body in order to regenerate such a deep wound, the doctor had never seen anything like it and couldn't possibly give an estimate on when she would be back to full health.

With Kakashi severely exhausted from the use of so many shadow clones as well as the strain of the sharingan, he would be on rest duty for a few days at least and without any remaining soldier pills, Naruto couldn't even help the recovery process, although he was much too focused on Haku to think about leaving wave. With Sakura and Sasuke still at Tazuna's house he wondered if they knew about Haku.

He looked over her sleeping form and softly stroked away the stray hairs falling upon her face, he smiled sadly, she looked at peace somewhat, as she lay there still, her body raising and falling with her gentle breathing. He took his seat in the comfortable visiting chair, unconsciously taking the girl's delicate hand in his own, he began gently stroking it with his thumb, he couldn't help but find that it put him at ease and still couldn't manage to grasp just how soft her small hands were.

He sat there, strangely relaxed about the whole situation, he enjoyed the silence of the room, the lights were off and the blinds were drawn closed, giving the room a soothing darkness that invited comfort as well as a strange feeling of peace. Switching his gaze back to Haku he couldn't help but lean over and brush the stray hairs from her face once again, as if it were his duty to do so without fail.

Seeing a slight twitch of her lips as they curved upwards slightly after he brushed away her falling locks made a smile form on his own face, he soon found himself forgetting how bad her condition was, as he looked towards her serene, sleeping form. For some reason he couldn't help thinking about his team mates, he looked down sadly at the girl beside him, what if they didn't agree to what he was doing? He almost lost her once, but this time she could be forced away from him.

The blonde sat silently suffering as thoughts sieged his mind; he glanced around the calming room, its dim blue glow from the drawn blinds reflecting the evening sun served to put his mind at ease. He could figure out something to get the girl of the hook, couldn't he? Right now he wasn't sure, he wasn't sure about a lot of things, he just knew more than anything that he wouldn't abandon her.

It didn't take long for fatigue to start effecting him, having not rested after the battle and the hour growing late he found himself fighting against sleep, trying his best to stay awake to stay by the girls side a little longer, to his disappointment, eventually even he succumbed to a peaceful slumber.

The morning sun shone brightly into the room, despite the room still being dim, the odd ray of light stabbing at the blonde's eyes caused him to stir. He felt a strange feeling on his forehead, lifting his head up off the bed slightly to investigate he realised he had fallen asleep on the hand that was stroking Haku's. Naruto sat up straight, stretching for all he was worth, while letting out a load yawn. He now took the time to remember why this room would be dark even in day light.

There was no one in the hospital. Most of the villagers had formed an assault on Gato's company, with team 7 still officially on a mission due to the bridge being incomplete; they also had the duty of guarding Tazuna while sieging the vile man's company with the intentions of over throwing it and taking everything for their own. An operation which could take at least a couple of weeks leaving Naruto to take care of Haku in the hospital alone. Though he couldn't help but consider that he preferred it that way, the time alone in the room with the girl was precious and unlike anything he had ever done before.

The soft sound of rustling bed sheets caught his attention, looking down, he saw the girl rolling over several times, seemingly in discomfort. He knew that it wouldn't be from pain due to the long term pain killers the doctor administered the previous day. Offering what little support he could, the blonde resumed his previous activity, holding her smaller hand in his own, carefully stroking it with his thumb as if it was a fragile object that would shatter under the slightest force.

She turned over to lie on her back, seeming to relax into the touch or so Naruto thought, to his displeasure he would have to pull himself away from the action as he needed to refill Haku's water drip. Patrolling around the vacant hospital he found the correct room, the storage room contained a large amount of various medicines, it was much too clinical for the blonde causing him to head back to the ice users room in good time. He went about changing Haku's empty water drip with the new one he had found, glancing down at her as he did so. if there was one thing Naruto didn't expect to be doing while on his mission it was 'working' in a hospital, but he wasn't complaining.

With his duties tended to he sat in his chair, claiming it as his own, he had shut the door on his way in and couldn't help to feel like he was in his own little world, isolated from everyone else it was just him and her. Gazing at her he saw a small innocent smile dressing her face; he couldn't help but smile back as he slumped back in his chair almost instantly finding comfort.

He soon found the hours passing at an alarming rate, his peace and tranquillity all but disturbed by the sudden battle with sleep that had descended upon him. Soon he felt himself become submissive, the rooms silence only helping him to drift off. This time he happily rested his head on the side of the bed, Haku's hand still in his own, giving him a feeling of closeness he was definitely not used too.

"N-Naruto-sama…" he heard, his eyes shooting open at the sound of Haku's tired voice, he looked up to see her chocolate eyes barely open, but managed to bring a comforting warm smile to his face which was soon returned by the tired girl.  
>"Y-You…saved me…" she spoke quietly as she strained herself even further, Naruto just nodded his head, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, causing the girl to smile a little wider.<br>"Of course I did..." He offered sadly in a soothing tone, then continued  
>"There's no way I'd let my precious person die…" The blonde gazed down at the bedridden girl; he giving her a bright smile of reassurance.<br>"But you've gotta rest if you wanna get better, okay?" Haku managed a slight nod and closed her eyes again as she felt his thumb tracing her hand, a feeling she had come to enjoy. She found herself relaxing once again and soon she drifted off to sleep.

The blonde couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, it was nice to get to speak to the girl he had been caring for. Now he was alone with the silence again; though the girl seemed to cuddle up a little closer to his hand causing his smile to reappear. He really didn't know how he would of reacted if he had lost her. Naruto let out a relieved sigh, shaking off the thought and decided to go back to sleep himself, he considered the fact that Haku had awoken to be a good sign at least.

The morning soon came, the blonde rolled his shoulders hoping to relieve his stiff muscles due to the strange seated sleeping position he had been suffering through lately. Naruto stood up, deciding he would stretch his legs by walking around the empty hospital to look for anything useful he could take to ease his discomfort.

It wasn't difficult to locate a low dosage pain killer in the vast storage cupboard, at first he was a little taken back by just how many different types of medicine there really was, but managed to eventually find what he was looking for. He found himself thinking of his team mates again, wondering what they were currently busy with, more importantly he considered Kakashi may have informed them he was currently taking care of an enemy ninja.

The subject had been surfacing more and more lately, with the quiet hospital only being disturbed by his footsteps striking the polished floor, he found that thinking seemed to be the only way to really pass the time around the place. It worried him to think that the girl may be taken from him, in fact it terrified him. He let out a quiet growl while clenching his fists in defiance.  
>'<em>There's no way I'd let anyone take her from me!'<em> Naruto thought, he intended to care for the girl as long as she wanted him too, though she was an enemy, he really didn't think of her as one. She wasn't _his_ enemy even if she fought against Team seven. He found himself mulling over different scenarios in his head, all of them consisted of him telling Team seven that Haku was important to him, refusing to let her be punished, though with a lack of authority and no support from his team mates all being present in these day dreams, he really wasn't feeling confident.

Naruto entered the patients room where he had spent most of his time recently, pushing open the white clinical door as he did so. His empty chair seemed inviting after his somewhat disheartening walk around the large building. He took his seat, revelling in the comfort of the luxurious chair once again. His thoughts quickly surfaced as they fought against any form of boredom the blonde may have to suffer through otherwise.

'_I can't exactly just bring her back to Konoha.._.' He groaned inwardly while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, which was true, he couldn't just take her back to Konoha, although her identity was safe thanks to her hunter mask, she would have to list her abilities to be added to the ranks of Konoha and no doubt she would be put up as breeding stock to add her kekkei genkai to the village's collection thanks to the greedy council, in fact if they found out he cared about her they'd probably do it just to spite him.

For some reason though, Naruto had no intentions of having her join Konoha's ninja ranks, he had to admit that Haku was a powerful kunoichi with a rare bloodline to boot, he was never concerned with her not being strong enough to hold her own, she was not like that, he had never seen her as the type to be a damsel in distress. Still, she was precious to him, he'd fuss over her all he could; doing his best to keep her safe from any harm and from what he knew, she didn't exactly enjoy the ninja lifestyle anyway, especially the killing involved.

He shook his head clear of such thoughts and went back to focusing on Haku, he kind of hoped she would wake up again, at least he would have too tend to her needs, where as he was feeling rather useless at this moment in time, though he didn't let it show. He was thankful for this quiet time, he was able to be left alone with his thoughts and he had a lot of them. His mission in wave had already went above the estimated time and with team seven working against what remained of Gato's forces as well as his duty to care for Haku it was going to be a while before he would be leaving.

He looked up, breaking his chain of thoughts and walked over to the drawn blinds, spreading them open, just wide enough to look out. He saw that it was already night time, no wonder he was starting to feel tired. He had to wonder if this room had some sort of time seal active as he couldn't seem to be able to comprehend just how fast the time had passed by in his own little world that he was currently living in, shut off from anyone else but the girl by his side, though he couldn't honestly say that he didn't like it that way however.

He let out a long yawn that echoed around the silent room  
>'<em>Yup… time for bed.' <em>He decided as he staggered over to the spare bed in the far corner, after glancing at Haku's sleeping form one last time, he climbed under the covers and rolled to face the wall, the cold bed soon warming and inviting him to a pleasant sleep.

Her hazel eyes slowly eased open, closed again then in a slow movement opened fully, she could see the clinical white hospital ceiling through her blurry vision, a slow blink later and the room was now clear to see. She frowned; she couldn't feel him, her hand felt strangely cold, lacking the blonde's presence made her feel uneasy, she didn't remember ever feeling such a thing.  
>She moved her eyes to look hopefully to the left, all she could see though to her disappointment was a window with the blinds drawn shut; although the room was shrouded in darkness it didn't affect her vision, so she decided to check the right side of her, almost telling herself that he would definitely be there. With as much haste as she could manage, she tilted her head so that she was lying on her right cheek.<p>

She analysed the area, the vacant visiting chair immediately caught her attention leaving a sinking feeling in her stomach, glancing to the door she saw it was tightly shut.  
>'<em>He's not here…'<em> She thought to herself, momentarily crushed by loneliness.  
>"N-Naruto-S-sama? ..." she whimpered quietly, her chocolate eyes studying the area for any movement, her panic started building up as she found herself clenching her blanket tightly in her hands, denying that he wasn't here.<br>"Naruto-sama?" she questioned in a louder voice than before, she waited silently for a few seconds before her panic rose past the breaking point, she began weakly flailing, trying to force her body to stand, unable to do so she thrashed around in the bed.  
>"Naruto-sama!? Naruto-sama!? Naruto-sama!?" She shrieked as loud as possible, her desperation evident in her painful screams.<p>

Naruto's eyes cracked open at the loud cries and he instantly shot to his feet, pained by what he saw, he rushed over to her figure in it was still crying out his name, the sound causing his heart to shatter. He would definitely be telling her to remove that honorific when she was healthy. As soon as he was by her side, not wanting to shock her with sudden touch he decided to try and soothe her with his presence.

"Shhhh, it's okay Haku-chan…I'm here, it's okay…" he spoke softly a gentle smile on his face as he continued to chant things which he hoped would put the girl at ease, almost instantly Haku stopped thrashing and lay in place on her back, letting out a staggered breath, Naruto leaned over the bed so that he was well within her vision and smiled down at her.

Haku's lips curved upwards,  
><em>'He was here<em>…' She thought happily to herself, the feeling warming her through.  
>"N-Naruto-sama…" she muttered, as she store up at him, her eyes dancing as they tried to take in every single detail of him as he pressed his hand against her soft cheek, stroking it slowly which made her let out another breath of relief.<br>"I was only in the other bed; I think you woke up the whole country!" He whispered softly before chuckling, trying to lighten the mood somewhat, a smile blessed Haku's features, although her throat now felt terribly sore from all of that shouting.

"Try to go back to sleep… you're doing great, at this rate you'll be better in no time!" Naruto encouraged with a foxy grin as he turned to return to his own bed. As he did he felt a soft hand stroke his arm in a failed attempt to grip it, he turned back to Haku whose arm now dangled tiredly off the bed, he took it in his own before slowly guiding it back to sit on top of the blanket, surprised by the girl's sudden movement.  
>"P-please stay, Naruto-sama…" she whispered weakly while she backed away slightly as if trying to hide herself. Naruto let out a sigh at her retreating form and pulled back the cover slightly, looking back to her to check if he had understood what she meant, but he was only met with expecting brown eyes.<p>

Pulling it back further he slid in to the bed, finding it was already warm unlike the other, now unused bed, he rolled on his side to face Haku who now sported a small smile. Seeing he had entered the bed, she instinctively rolled and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest, refusing to let him go again. Naruto was a little taken back by the movement at first but soon returned the gesture as he roped his arms around the girl and began reaching up the back of her hair, carefully untying her bun, he allowed her stunning midnight locks to flow freely down her back, as it did so, he began combing through them softly hoping to relax the girl.

Upon feeling the affectionate movement she couldn't help but try to nuzzle even further into his chest, hugging him a little closer, she let out a sigh of relief, quite comfortable with the new situation. She had never experienced affection like this before, it felt warm and she couldn't help but think she was in the safest place in the world, the closeness left her feeling cared for, she truly felt important. Soon the comfort of the tender embrace became too much, her eye lids became heavy as they fell, closing and opening several times until she gave up.

"G-Good…night…N-Naruto-sama…" she whispered sleepily before drifting off once more, deciding to join her the blonde snuggled closer to his precious person and fell asleep also.

He stretched outwardly in his bed before finding he was somewhat restricted, looking downwards he saw Haku, a smile still decorating her face as she clung to his waist, he smiled happily, the feeling of being cared for made him feel something he couldn't describe, the only thing he could do was smile before noting that he had to get out of bed. Carefully he pulled her arms from around him, softly resting them on the bed, he was about to get up he to begin his 'hospital chores' until he heard her.  
>"N-noo…" she whimpered sadly while still asleep, her arms finding their way around him once again as the girl cuddled close to him.<br>"Okay, okay I'll stay." He whispered softly, letting out a happy chuckle as he pulled her close, there really was no way he could find it in himself to leave her after that, he rested his chin on her head, holding her tight.

"N-Naruto-sama… You're still here! Thank goodness!" She exclaimed, squeezing the blonde tightly with a smile as she woke up.  
>"I thought you'd trust me a little more than that." Naruto said with in mock hurt, flashing her a cheeky foxy grin.<br>"I just…" she started softly, but Naruto soon interrupted, changing the subject.  
>"Did you sleep well Haku-chan?" he asked casually, looking into her chocolate eyes as he did, the honorific he used caused Haku to blush slightly before answering.<br>"A lot better, thank you Naruto-sama, although I still feel a little tired, I expect I should recover soon."

Naruto scratched his head nervously, he didn't really know what to say  
>"That's good to hear, but please don't call me Naruto-sama…" the blonde whined<br>"But I must! You saved my life…and even helped me while I have been recovering… you gave me a new purpose in life, to be more than just a tool." She replied, desperate to prove her point. Naruto sighed in defeat which didn't go unnoticed by Haku.  
>"Have I disappointed you Naruto-sama?" She spoke sadly; Naruto just shook his head and ran a hand through her soft midnight locks.<br>"It's alright Haku-chan, I didn't mean to upset you…" he replied with a warm smile, as he as he continued to trace his hands through her hair.  
>"You don't have to act so formal around me, that's all." He said softly as she leaned into the hug, and rested her head on his shoulder.<br>"Okay…I'll try my best, Naruto-sa… Naruto-kun." She promised, needing to correct herself caused Naruto chuckle, to his delight a small smile took form on Haku's face as she looked up at him, a happiness that she hadn't felt before caused her to smile a little wider.

"Naruto-kun?" She chirped, catching the blonde's attention as she looked up at him, happily  
>"Yeah, Haku-chan?" He replied lazily, he was far too comfortable for his own good, at this rate he would never want to move<br>"You make me happier than I've ever been." Haku announced with a large smile dressing her face, the blonde felt the heat rise in his cheeks at the beautiful girl's words, he couldn't help but glance away in embarrassment, but noticed Haku eagerly awaiting his reply.

"Haku-chan…I really don't know what I would of done if I lost you…" he squeezed her tightly at the very thought, refusing to let her go, he'd keep her safe no matter what  
>"I've never met anyone who is so kind, gentle and well…someone who cares about me." Naruto revealed with a weak smile, he was happy, yet saying something like that was somehow saddening.<p>

He felt a feather light touch stroke his whisker marks, the ice user's delicate fingers traced along them, a soft pink blushed washed across her cheeks from the blonde's words  
>"Something this wonderful…it truly feels like a dream" she whispered softly to him, watching his cheeks flush a deep crimson as she continued to caress his whisker marks.<p>

"H-Haku-chan…" The blonde stuttered out shocked by the girl's actions, he collected his thoughts, his team entered his mind ruining the moment slightly as he considered there reaction  
>"I won't let anyone take you away from me." He declared much to the confusion of the ex-mist kunoichi, she felt arms softly travel up and down her back, the gentle movements caused her to shiver slightly making her let out an embarrassed giggle.<p>

"I don't wish to ever be separated from you Naruto-kun…you are my only precious person…but also the only person I need." Haku whispered sweetly, a genuine smile on her face as she nuzzled against the blonde's neck. Naruto rested his head over her shoulder, a large grin present on his face as he felt such immeasurable happiness  
>"I was supposed to change your water…at this rate I'll never want to leave you even for a moment." The blonde chuckled softly then felt arms rope around his neck pulling him against the ice user.<p>

"I'd rather be thirsty than let you leave me." She huffed, pulling away to show the blonde her pout of protest causing him to let out a soft laugh  
>"Too bad Hime, I have to take care of you, there's no way I ll let you dehydrate." He teased, her cheeks lit up with a heavy blush<br>"H-H-Hime?!" She stuttered out before diving into Naruto's chest as a means of hiding herself from the sudden embarrassment.  
>"That's right…" Naruto whispered near her ear, hugging her tight against him before continuing<br>"you'll let me go now right? It's my job to take care of you after all." He teased, chuckling happily as he did.

"I-i-if you do then…then! Then I won't wake up for a week!" Haku threatened, her grip becoming vice tight around the blonde's waist as she cuddled him, forcing him to concede. With a sigh Naruto knew when to give up in these kind of situations, as much as he'd like to call her bluff he'd really rather not risk it.

"Okay, okay you win." He said snuggling against her, the ex-mist kunoichi happily returned the movement letting out a giggle in triumph  
>"Good… you had better get used to it." She teased, giggling louder at her victory; she couldn't help but feel happy around the blonde.<p>

Crossing his fingers behind her back her whispered his trademark technique  
>"<em>Kage buushin no jutsu" <em>the inaudible noise causing Haku to hum, questioning him  
>"hmmm? What was that Naruto-kun?" She asked ready to tease him once again, she wouldn't accept him grumbling after all.<p>

"Haha…I'm just comfortable…let's go back to sleep." The blonde replied grinning widely at the girl only causing her to blush at the idea of him enjoying her presence so much  
>"W-well I too am still tired…" She admitted shyly. She soon made herself comfortable against his neck and held him close, refusing to let him slip away.<br>'_No one beats Naruto Uzumaki!' _The blonde sniggered to himself quietly while closing his eyes, resting his chin upon the Haku's soft midnight hair as his clone silently left the room to fetch a new water drip.

"…Where is your clone heading Naruto-kun?" Haku whispered into the boy's neck causing him to laugh nervously in response.  
>'<em>Okay…no one except her…' <em>He thought to himself before pulling her a little closer.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who has supported the story so far!<p>

I try to answer all reviews via pm, and all reviews, alerts, groups and favourites are incredibly appreciated!


End file.
